A Stupid Thing
by pluto7
Summary: It was just a moment of being careless, yet it was enough to lure Hermione into a game she did not want to partake in. How was she to survive the year, if she was forced to do everything in her power to annoy the most dangerous man at Hogwarts: Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

AN: Would just like to point out that I'm 15 years old, and English is not my native language, so I hope you can forgive me for any grammar faults.  
Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had all started as this stupid thing.

"C'mon, 'Mione! I thought we were friends!" he begged, trying to play the guilt card. I rolled my eyes.

"We are, but I'm not going to write your essay for you. A true friend would never do that, or else you'll never learn!" I sighed. I was already feeling quite irritable that morning, due to not getting much sleep, and Ron was not helping.

"I will learn, I promise. I'll read through and memorize the essay, I just need some help starting, that's all"

"That's what you said last time, and you never looked at your essay ever again after I not only helped you starting, but after I finished it. The answer is no, Ronald. If you'd actually pay attention in class for once, your homework wouldn't be that difficult to you" Ron shot me an ugly glare, but quickly stopped and sighed in defeat, as he looked down at his essay with a complete miserable look on his face. I felt a stab of guilt, but I had to stand my ground. How else was Ron supposed to learn anything?

I took a sip off my coffee, thinking that it would be the best way to wake up after that dreadful night. I shook my head, trying to get the pictures from the nightmares out, before I picked up and read through the Daily Prophet. Not much interesting, but that was a good thing. I was enjoying the freedom now that Voldemort was gone for good. Nobody had expected Harry to point his own wand at his temple and shout the killing curse while Voldemort possessed him in the Ministry. But he did, and the result was that he killed the part of Voldemort inside him. Voldemort was now gone.

I was interrupted in my thoughts as I felt realized someone was watching me. I looked up, only to see Ron staring at me. I raised a brow in confusion

"How do you do it?" he asked. "How can you just sit there and drink your coffee and read? You do it every morning! Don't you think it's boring?" I chuckled, drank the rest of the coffee and put it down, along with the newspaper.

"Reading isn't boring" I commented lightly. Ron huffed, and looked over at Harry who chuckled. He was used to our quarrels, and had learned to enjoy them (as long as nobody got hurt).

"Honestly, 'Mione. No offence, but if it wasn't for me and Harry, you'd be such a bore" Ron commented through a mouthful of food, spitting breadcrumbs everywhere.

"Why? Because I like being able to write my own essay?" I retorted, brushing off the breadcrumbs that Ron had spilled on my newspaper. Harry snorted in his pumpkinjuice, and Ron shot me a nasty glare, but quickly calmed down.

"I wouldn't be a bore, right Harry?" I asked, raising a brow. Harry put his hands up in the air, not wanting to be dragged into it.

"Hah! See? Harry agrees with me!" Ron exclaimed.

"He didn't say anything!" I retorted

"A look can say more than a thousand words" Ron looked far too pleased as he watched me becoming more and more aggravated.

"To your information, I've done some badass things in my time" I said, trying and failing at sounding cool and collected.

"Well, yes, but like I said, you only did those things because of me and Harry" I sighed in frustration.

"Don't you have an essay to do?" I asked, now trying to ignore the boys.

"Changing the subject, are we? Seems like I actually won an argument with Hermione Granger, the cleverest witch of her age or somethinglikethat" he bragged, proudly. I scoffed.

"You haven't won anything. I just don't want to waste my time with stupid "what ifs". I know I'd still be badass without you" I barked.

"Prove it" said a voice behind me. I turned around, and saw Fred and George smiling evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't remember inviting you to our conversation" I muttered, just loud enough for them to hear me, before pretending to turn my attention to my newspaper again.

"No, I like it. Prove that you're badass. Break a rule or something" Ron continued. Now both Ron, Harry, Fred and George were watching me with excitement and anticipation. I rolled my eyes at their childishness. Oh, the joy of having male friends.

"Come oooooon. You were the one just saying that you can be a total badass. All we want is for you to prove it" said George enthusiastically.

"Being badass and acting like a child is two things, but I wouldn't expect any of you to know the difference" I said, sipping on my glass of water. Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes, looking at the other boys and saying:

"I told you she was a bore" with an unimpressed look on his face. I felt my own face grow a darker shade. I put the glass back down on the table, a little harder than necessary, which caused water spilling everywhere and both Ron and Harry to jump. Feeling the anger bubble in my veins, I asked:

"Even if I did decide to prove myself, what would I have to do?" Evil grins found their place on every last one of the boys, and I immediately regretted what I had said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What if she sneaks out and set off dung bombs in the dungeon?" asked George, grinning broadly.

"What if she use Polyjuicepotion to turn into another student, and walk around completely making a fool of herself?" asked Ron, glancing over at Malfoy with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Or better yet, she turn herself into a professor" commented Harry, looking up at the teachers table, and resting his mischievous gaze at Snape longer than the others.

"Or throw confetti at Snape every time he enters a room!" exclaimed Fred. All the boys broke into laughter at the thought of the old bat's face, and we got more than a few curious and annoyed looks our way, we were laughing so hard. Or, the boys were laughing so hard, mine was a bit nervous. Were they serious? I could get into real trouble for these things.

"Oh man, that greasy git deserves that so much, though" said Ron, now glaring up at the teachers table. Now that Voldemort was gone, we knew Snape had been on our side all along. He and Dumbledore had explained everything. Still though, he was a sarcastic, narky git. Just because we respected him a bit for what he did and everything he gave up during the war, didn't mean we had forgotten how much he had tormented us and other students. He was still an asshole.

Evil smiles appeared on the twins lips, and I actually felt a shiver down my spine

"George, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Fred.

"Sure am" he said, before finding a piece of parchment, and a quill, and he quickly started writing.

"What are you thinking?" I asked a bit nervous.

"Well… What if we made your pranks a little more… long-lasting?" asked Fred, raising a brow.

"Long- lasting?" I repeated, skeptically. I already hated this.

"And what if we gave you a specific target for your pranks?" asked George, still writing.

"What are you talking abou-"

"How many are you on now, oh dear brother mine?" asked Fred.

"I've only come up with five right now, we'll make more later, my almost-as-handsome-as-me brother dear" he said, now handing the paper to me.

"Hah, you wish" retorted Fred, watching me as I looked at the title on the paper.

How to annoy Severus Snape

I felt dread build up in my chest as I started reading aloud.

Call Snape weird lovey-dovey nicknames at random, and when he asks you to stop, say that you don't know what he's talking about.

Grin like an idiot whenever he's around, and when he asks you to stop, pretend that you don't hear him while staring at him.

Throw confetti every time he enters a room

Give him ridiculous love letters from Trelawney

Every time he use a spoon during a meal, stand up, stare right at him and the spoon with a terrified look on your face, squeal, and run out of the Great Hall

"Seriously?" I asked, putting the paper down to look at the twins, who were grinning widely. Both Harry and Ron were choking in laughter.

"Come on, it'll be great fun!"

"For you, yeah. I'll earn more detentions in a month than Fred and George does in a year!"

"No, you'll have fun too! Once you realize the beauty of pranking, you'll enjoy it as much as we will. And the git deserves it, you know he does" George said. Fred and George exchanged looks I didn't understand, before Fred stood up, walked behind me and put his hands upon my shoulders.

"Come on, Hermione. Live a little!" he said, shaking me. I stared at him a bit. Then I heard Ron and Harry laugh. I looked confused at them, then at George, who was smiling innocently at me. I frowned, wondering why they were suddenly acting so strange. I thought I saw George put something in his pocket, but was quickly distracted by Ron.

"I told you she won't do it. She's too busy being a goody-two-shoes" said Ron dramatically. I shot him a glare, and tried to ignore him, but his words had hit a nerve. I shook my head trying to clear it. Fred handed me my glass of water, and I accepted it, consuming everything quickly, Ron's voice ringing in my head, and anger flowing through my veins. Feeling myself calm down instantly as the liquid ran down my throat, I considered the consequences. Okay, yes this was risky. But we didn't have N.E.W.T.s or O.W.L.s this year, so it wouldn't really affect my grades. I wouldn't fall behind in class, because I knew I was able to keep up even under timelines and high pressure. Yes, I would have to serve some detentions, but that wouldn't really hurt, would it? The fun of pranking would make up for the detentions. And God knows I earned more points to Gryffindor than anyone else, so if I did loose points, I could just earn them back the next day.

I thought about what Ron had just said: She's too busy being a goody-two-shoes. I felt angry. I wanted to prove myself. I worked harder than any other student, and God knows I deserved some fun as well.

I realized that the longer I thought about it, the less I cared. What else mattered, as long as I had fun? Making up my mind, I asked how long long- lasting was. The boys grinned wildly. Ron seemed a bit impressed.

"Well, that depends on how many pranks we'll make" said George.

"I think about 100 is all right, don't you?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, that's sounds good"

"100!" I exclaimed "But that would take-"

"-all year" Fred and George finished in unison.

"So, are you doing this or not?" asked George.

"I'll do it" I finally said. They smiled to each other.

"Do you promise to finish the whole list?" asked Fred. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I swear" I replied, apathetically. They grinned even wider. I thought I saw George flick his wand on the parchment, but I quickly forgot about it when Fred said:

"Oh, there he goes. Better follow after him and get some of those pranks on the list done" I looked around and saw Snape walk out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.

"And don't think you can just skip a prank. We'll know" said George, tapping his wand on the parchment.

"How?" I asked, slightly impressed.

"If you always have the parchment on you while doing the pranks, the prank you've done will be crossed of the list. We'll check the list regularly to see you're not cheating" said Fred with a satisfied grin. I tried to shoot him a glare, but I was quite impressed by the charm so the angry thing wasn't working.

"Now go" Fred urged. Not even questioning if it was wise, I took the paper, and stood up, but before I leaved, I leaned my hands on the table, looked Ron in the eyes and said:

"Who's the boring one now?" before turning my heal, and following the scariest and most intimidating professor in all of England, not feeling any kind of nervousness at all. The other boys ooooed and grinned at Ron, who was pretending to glare at them, but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked down at the list again, wondering which prank I should do first. I sighed and folded the paper, putting it in my pocket. It was weird, I had always tried to impress the teachers. Now I was trying to do the exact opposite. I didn't know how I felt about it, but to be honest, at that moment, I didn't really feel anything at all. At that moment it was not a big deal.

I forgot all my thoughts when I actually ran into Snape. I didn't actually see him, I only saw a tall dark figure. I was taken by surprise. Loosing my balance, I started falling. With reflexes like a snake, Snape took a hold of my arms, and dragged be back up before I fell.

"I suggest you watch where you're going, Miss Granger" he sneered, dark eyes staring into mine. Not exactly sure what to say, I shrugged my shoulders and just looked at him, apathetic.

"Well? I thought such a little know-it-all like you would be capable of pronouncing words" he sneered. I felt no anger what so ever towards Snape, but I felt the paper lying in my pocket. Then I felt something rise within me. I didn't know what it was. Adrenalin? Mischievousness? I embraced the feeling, thinking that poor Snape was not going to have a fun year. I might as well ease him into it.

"I believe you ran into me as well" I replied. Snape raised a brow in what only could be read as anger and slight surprise.

"Excuse me?" he asked silkily, but his calm voice was dangerous at the same time.

"Oh, sorry" I chuckled lightly. "I believe you ran into me as well, sir" I answered with pressure on the last word, not really knowing where my cheek had come from, but enjoying it the same. The only visible reaction I got from Snape was his jaw clenching just a tiny bit.

"and I believe that it would be wise of you to watch your cheek, or would you like a detention?" he asked, his eyes glowing dangerously.

"I will not sway from your words of temptation" I exclaimed dramatically. How was this, eh Ronald? Was I still a bore now? Snape stared a bit shocked at me for a moment, at a loss of words. He quickly gathered himself.

"You will not what?" he asked, studying me.

"I seem to be repeating myself quite often in your presence. There is no shame in being in need of a hearing aid, you know" I commented innocently with a smile. Again, I saw that clench in his jaw and those glaring dark eyes, but they didn't scare me at all.

"I seem to be repeating myself too, I believe I said to watch your cheek, Granger. Do that, or you will serve detention, and believe me. I will rather enjoy it. " he said, sneering. I felt a sudden urge to try to look at my cheek, but quickly realized that would make no sense. I wondered where that urge had come from, but shook my head and answered Snape:

"Well, I'm glad you enjoy my presence, old-sevvie-pal" I said, smiling innocently, and punching Snape playfully in his arm. Snape glared at me.

"What did you call me?" he asked, his eyes twitching. I held in a laugh.

"What do you mean, Sev?" I asked, acting innocent and confused. Again, Snape glared at me.

"You just earned yourself a detention, my office tonight. You WILL refrain from using such dreadful nicknames" he barked. Again, I felt that urge and decided that it was best not to call Snape a nickname again. Then I remembered the first prank on the list, and I got confused.

"Nicknames?" I asked, surprising myself by my quite impressive acting.

"DO NOT play dumb with me, Granger. Do you take pride in being such a huge imbecile?" he sneered, eyes boring into mine.

"Sir" I started, trying my best to do what he said and not act dumb. "It seems like you've gotten the impression that I would give you enough thought on my spare time to actually give you some sort of nickname. I can assure you that this is not the case" I said, rather convincingly, looking at Snape with a fake hint of confusement and worry in my eyes, staring at him as if he was going mad. Snape looked like he was going to yell at me, but he stopped himself, growled, and started to storm away. Then he suddenly stopped and turned around.

"When arriving at my office tonight, do leave this… new attitude you have gotten behind. I find you insufferable enough with your know-it-all attitude, already" I nodded to him, deciding to get rid of this attitude before 8 pm. Again, I felt the parchment in my pocket. I quickly started grinning widely. Snape's brows furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes. He shook his head, before turning around. Again I remembered the first prank on the list, but Snape had told me not to call him nicknames. I smiles as I got an idea. He was about to walk away, but stopped when I shouted:

"You got it, Severus" I hadn't used a nickname this time, but it still irritated Snape.

He slowly turned around, and spit:

"You will refer to me as professor!" he glared at me, but I didn't even wince. I just kept that grin on. "Would you stop that ridiculous grin, you absolute imbecile!" he sneered. Not even thinking, I stopped grinning, but showed my teeth instead, leaving me looking like a complete idiot.

"Have you gone mad, girl? Stop this now!" he exclaimed. Again, I did as he told me, but started making grimaces instead.

"15 points from Gryffindor!" he barked.

"For what?" I asked, now pouting like a small child, which seemed to aggravate Snape just as much as the grin.

"For disobeying a professor, now get it together, if you don't want to loose another 30 points!" I straightened up, and started walking past him.

"Sure thing, professor" I said sarcastically. Snape quickly grabbed my wrist, stopping me from escaping, and forced me to face him. His face was just centimeters from mine, as he studied me. I smiled to him. A look of absolute disgust filled every inch of his face. Then he stood up straight again, as he dragged me with him the same direction he came from.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am going to take you to Madam Pomphrey" he said weirdly calmly, but the fact that he was holding my wrist unnecessarily tight told me was not calm at all.

"Awww, are you worried about me?" I asked, pretending to be touched. Snape was about to shout at me, but squeezed his eyes shut and let out a growl instead.

"As much as I appreciate your worry, I can assure you I'm absolutely fine" I said, as I realized he was actually taking me to the hospital wing. Snape ignored me completely.

"Oh well. The beds there are sooooo much comfier anyway!" I said, smiling and fastening the pace. Now it was I who had taken the lead, dragging Snape after me. Refusing this, he let me go, watching me completely shocked as I skipped towards the door, and waited for him when I got there. Snape was still visibly shaking in anger as he stormed in the Hospital Wing entrance, followed by me skipping behind him, a big smile on my face.

"Severus, what is the meaning of this?" asked Madam Pomfrey, staring at the strange duo.

"I believe Miss Granger is suffering from some sort of concussion, or is under the effects of some potion, making her say things she usually wouldn't" Snape explained, still shaking, watching me skip around the room with absolute disgust. I did not notice this, but continued skipping, before finding a bed and sitting down on it.

"I see" she mumbled, before walking towards me. I was still smiling, looking dreamily around the room.

"Miss Granger, could you look at me?" she asked. I instantly did as I was told, and stared at Madam Pomfrey, who was taken a bit aback by my sudden reaction. Snape had seen it as well, and walked towards me with something else than disgust in his eyes. Curiousity? Interest? They both watched me as I did not move my eyes away from Pomfrey.

"Miss Granger, lie down on the bed" said Snape suddenly. Without even thinking, I did as I was told, still staring at Pomfrey.

"You can stop looking at me now, Miss Granger" she said, and I instantly looked dreamily out in the air. Snape and Pomfrey exchanged looks, before Pomfrey waved her wand at me. I wasn't really sure what she was doing, I wasn't paying attention.

"Looks like you were right, Severus" she said, reading a list that had appeared out of nowhere, before she handed it to Snape who inspected it. I swear I saw the corners of his mouth twitch as he read the paper. Pomfrey walked towards the cabinet and grabbed a potion.

"Oh, if it was legal to use this on every student" I heard Snape mumble. Pomfrey shot him a glare, and he merely raised a brow in respons. She huffed and handed the potion to me

"Drink this" she said. I did as I was told instantly, downing everything. I felt the effects at once. My smile faded and even though my mind felt much freer than before, a feeling of responsibility and fear followed it. It had been much easier, doing what everybody told me to do.

"Wha- what happened?" I asked, wondering why I had been acting so strange.

"Seems like someone have poisoned you with a small, but very affective potion, making you do anything anyone command you to" Pomfrey explained, tilting her head to one side while studying me.

"But who-" I cursed myself as I realized exactly what had happened at the breakfast table. An image of Fred standing up and walking behind me, shaking me, or distracting me while George poured the potion into my glass popped into my head. I quickly realized why Harry and Ron had been acting strange, and what George had put back in his pocket.

"Goddamnit those damn Weasels" I thought, clenching my fist. Oh boy was they going to hear it.

"Off course, these sort of potions are very rare, not to mention illegal" Snape commented, now glaring at me. I frowned. Why was he angry with me? I didn't exactly poison myself. "So if you know who did it-"

"I don't" I interrupted. Snape raised a brow, unconvinced. "It's true! I'm sure it's just someone trying to play a bad prank" I lied. Snape narrowed his eyes at me. I realized I had to lie better than that. I cursed myself for being such a terrible liar.

"The ones who poisoned you must've gone through a great deal of trouble to get a hold of this" commented Madam Pomfrey.

"But it's no secret that I'm not exactly the most popular, not to mention most liked person at this school. I don't think we should read too much into it, you know how kids are" I said, shrugging my shoulders, trying to make it seem less of a big of a deal. Again, Snape raised a brow, and I understood that he had not believed a single word I had said.

"So you do not want to find out who poisoned you?" asked Snape silkily.

"To be honest, I'd prefer not to know. Like I said, there are people out there who don't like me, and that's fine. I feel no need to know who it was. I usually don't prefer ignorance, but it's my second last year here, and I don't want it to be ruined by some silly students playing a prank" I answered lightly. Snape was about to respond, but that was when I decided to change the subject.

"Will I still have to serve detention tonight, professor?" I asked, almost dreading to hear the answer. This was Snape after all. When he was in a bad mood, he would deduct points and hand out detentions if you smiled too much. I calmed down a bit when Mrs. Pomfrey joined the conversation again. She scoffed.

"Well if there's still some justice in this world, I should hope not. Right, Severus?" she said, now eyeing Snape. Not appreciating being talked to and bossed around as such, Snape's nostrils flared, but I had underestimated his respect for the healer, because he quickly calmed down and answered me.

"There'll be no need to serve detention tonight, but if you and your little friends bother me like this again, I will not promise to be so kind" he said, before nodding to Pomfrey and storming out of the Hospital Wing. Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"Always so dramatic" she mumbled. I couldn't help but grin at her comment. Then I realized that if I didn't leave quickly, Madam Pomfrey would never let me go. She was always one to be overprotective when it came to students under her care.

"Well, concidering I'm fine now, I'll take my leave. Thank you for your help, professor" I said, before jumping of the bed and heading out the door, walking right towards the common room where I knew the boys would be. I might've just covered for them, but that was mostly because I wanted to kill them myself!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stormed into the commonroom, and saw George, Fred, Ron and Harry all sitting together by the fireplace, snickering and writing something on a paper.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU POISONED ME!" I shrieked as soon as I saw them, giving them my ugliest glare while storming towards them. Many curious heads turned, but I didn't care, I was too busy hitting Fred and George, who despite the circumstances, were laughing loudly.

"Calm down, Hermione" managed George to mutter through his hysterical laughter, protecting his head with his arms.

"I AM NOT GOING TO "CALM DOWN"!" I exclaimed. "You poisoned me, you snarky, foul, arrogant cockroaches!" I said, staring intently at them, before sighing, stopping hitting them and slumping down into the nearest chair. Fred and George were grinning wildly, while Harry and Ron were trying, and failing at holding in their laughter.

"How did it go though? Did you do any of the pranks?" asked Fred. I glared at him, before pulling the parchment out of my pocket, and thrusting it upon Fred. Both prank 1 and 2 were crossed out.

"How did Snape react?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Badly" I sighed, before I told them everything that had happened from start to finish. "You should've seen his face, I was actually wondering if he would hex me for a moment" I finished. They started laughing, and now that I was calmer, and it was all over, I laughed a bit as well.

"I wish I had been there" said Ron, picturing Snape's face in his mind, and beginning to laugh again.

"Next time, we will" smiled George, looking down at the parchment he was writing on again.

"Next time?" I asked, staring at them with slight surprise. Did they really expect me to do this again? They exchanged different looks, some amused, other nervous.

"Well, what you forgot about when you were busy hitting us-" started George.

"-was to ask how we came across the potion we gave you" finished Fred, trying to hold back a grin. My brows furrowed as I realized that the potion had been illegal, and it would be quite difficult to get.

"Yes, how did you get that?" I asked.

"Oh, it was a nightmare"

"Lots of planning and scheming"

"But it was worth it"

"You see, Hermione. Since it's our last year here-" said George, talking about himself and Fred.

"-we wanted to make as much trouble as we could" continued Fred. I felt dread building up inside me. Where was this going?

"So we came up with a plan"

"A quite genious plan, if I can say so myself"

"We lied when we said that we'll make 95 more pranks for you"

"We've already made them"

"We've been planning this since the start of the summer"

"The original plan was to do the pranks ourselves-"

"-but I don't think mom would be very happy if we got expelled our last year"

"So we had to find someone else to do it for us, someone who was too smart to get in serious trouble" I stared at them, absolutely shocked as I realized what they were saying. Then I scoffed.

"You don't really expect me to actually join in on this ridiculous plan?" I asked.

"You already have"

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling the dread building up again. I looked over at Ron and Harry, who both looked extremely guilty, but at the same time I could see they were struggling to hold in their laughter.

"We gave you that potion today so you would agree to do anything-"

"-and when you agreed to finish this list, you made a vow"

"Not consciously, but you did. There's no backing out now" finished George, grinning. I stared at them as realization hit me in the face.

"YOU'VE TRICKED ME!" I shrieked, hitting not only George and Fred, but Harry and Ron as well. "You've lied to me, plotted against me, poisoned me and now you're threatning me? I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" I continued like this for about three minutes before I realized that the boys were not going to take me seriously, they were too busy laughing their heads off. I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

"So you planned our whole conversation at breakfast?" I asked, slightly surprised by the boys sneakiness.

"Yep, it was easy with the help of our two little associates" said George, nodding towards Ron and Harry. I glared at them, but neither saw this because both suddenly found the floor extremely interesting.

"But I don't understand. What kind of vow did I make? What if I just throw the paper away?" I asked, desperately looking for a way out of this, cursing myself for falling for the bait at breakfast, and being so easily poisoned. From now on, I would be on guard constantly.

"That's the thing though" smiled George.

"If you try to throw it away, it will only appear back again"

"We've made sure there's no way you can get rid of it"

"And for every time you try to get rid of it, or you try to give up-"

"-the list will notice and punish you for it"

"- for example by appearing in… uncomfortable places"

"or hexing you" finished Fred, grinning again. I stared at him, absolutely shocked, before hitting them for the third time.

"GODDAMNIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN, UNCOMFORTABLE PLACES? AND WHAT KIND OF HEXES?" I yelled, standing up and pacing back and forth. I couldn't believe they would do such a mean thing to me.

"Well, it will start with just appearing in your pocket-"

"-but it might evolve into you having to cough it up" admitted the twins. I glared at them.

"but the hexes aren't so bad-"

"-bat-bogey hex,"

"-horn growing hex,"

"-instant scalping hex,"

"-knee reversal hex,"

"STOP!" I interrupted, staring at them with my ugliest glare, which didn't seem to have the affect I had hoped for, because they started laughing again.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing to me!" I sighed, squeezing my eyes shut and pinching my nose bridge.

"It's not that bad! None of this will happen as long as you finish the list" said George, trying and failing to comfort me.

"No, none of this would've happened if you two could just leave me alone!" I barked. Harry and Ron exchanged uncertain looks as they saw how angry I was, but Fred and George showed no sign of regret, nor sympathy.

"'Mione, you need to relax more. It's just some pranks, it'll be good for you! We didn't just do this for ourselves-" I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "We did it for you too! It's not healthy, being such a goody two shoes. You need to loosen up. That will be our final achievement before we leave Hogwarts" finished Fred, smiling. I continued to glare at them, but now that he put it in this way, it didn't seem so bad. Maybe they had a point? No, what was I thinking? This was stupid and childish and even though I did not have any choice but to finish the list, I would not finish it voluntarily.

I sighed and grabbed the list that was on the table, but Fred took it back again.

"We don't want to overwhelm you" he said, smiling.

"We'll give you five more pranks, then when you've finished those you'll get another ten" said George taking the note I had gotten at breakfast before he added another five pranks and handing it to me. I took it, gave the boys a glare and headed for the girls dormitory. Or stormed is more specific. Trying to get control over my heartbeat, I breathed heavily and collapsed into my bed. Despite the fact that I was alone in a big room, I felt like I was being put up in a corner.

It was only half an hour later after punching the pillow and muttering all kind of curses before I finally managed to calm down. Sighing, I finally found the strength to read the five new pranks:

down of the floor outside of his classroom, and claim that you have fallen and you can't get up

mess up your potion is class

up posters and pictures of Gilderoy Lockhart on all the walls of Snape's office and use a Sticker charm.

polyjuicepotion to turn into Snape and walk around giving lots of points to Gryffindor students because "you've ironed your socks" or something else ridiculous

into his office and give him breakfast in bed

"Oh lord" I muttered under my breath. How on earth was I supposed to survive the next two years?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you have it?" asked Ron the second I sat down at the dinner table. "Is everything in order?"

"Yes, yes" I sighed. "It was surprisingly easy"

"Perfect. Here you go", said Harry, handing over his invisibility cloak under the table.

"Oh wow thank you" I said sarcastically as I stuffed the cloak into my bag. I was still quite grumpy. I'd had another nightmare that night. I shook my head and downed almost all the coffee at once.

"Cheer up, at least this time he won't know it is you" said Fred, smiling.

"Oh yes, because he won't suspect Gryffindor to be behind it at once, and I'm not going to be the only Gryffindor who is missing from the table" I retorted as I stood up.

"True" admitted George. "but he can't prove it is you, so you can't get in trouble for it" he smiled.

"Now go, before he gets here" urged Ron. I sighed in defeat as I ran out of the Great Hall, which was slightly difficult considering all the students who were on their way in.

I finally got out, and I quickly stepped behind one of the gargoyles. Making sure no one saw me; I flung on the cloak and grabbed the confetti ball in the bag.

The timing was perfect, because just as I used Wingardium Leviosa to make the confetti ball fly about five meters up, Snape stormed down the last staircase. Most of the students had found their seats.

"Perfect" I mumbled, and could almost not hide the grin on my face. Slightly ashamed over my own childishness, I drew out my wand again. Just when Snape set foot into the Great Hall, I muttered the spell, and the confetti ball exploded. Every head turned to the entrance, where confetti in all kinds of colors and shapes flew around, covering everyone in a five meters radius. Including Snape, off course, who had an absolutely disgusted look on his face as he brushed of the many confetti's that was covering him from head to toe. Laughter broke out in the hall as the students smiled at the confetti.

"Bloody ridiculous dunderheads" I heard Snape mutter as he used a spell, and all the confetti on him pealed of, before he stormed to his seat behind the teachers table. All the teachers were trying to remain from laughing, except from Dumbledore of course, who was smiling and chuckling lightly as he said something to Snape, who seemed to become an even darker shade. I grinned satisfied, before I walked out of the Great Hall, knowing it would be too suspicious to walk in and sit down now. As I headed for the Gryffindor commonroom, I did not notice how Snape was staring with flaring nostrils at the empty seat between Ron and Harry, who was laughing harder than any other students.

As I walked away, I felt my stomach churn uncomfortably. With that in mind, I still decided not to go to the kitchens, not wanting to disturb the house elves. Hoping that Harry would remember to bring me some food, I took of the cloak and said the password to the Fat Lady, before walking in, still with that stupid grin on my face.

Considering that I had some time on my hands, I decided it was best to start with the next prank immediately. Running up to the girl's dormitory, I started writing.

"Hermione?" asked Lavender. I jumped, as I had not noticed anyone entering. Lavender Brown was watching me with slight curiosity. "Ron wants you. He's downstairs" she said, her normally pretty face turning into one of jealousy and anger. I smiled slightly, grabbed the parchment and ran downstairs, only to find Ron, Harry, George and Fred waiting.

"'Mione, that was awesome!" exclaimed Harry, still smiling. Ron nodded and smiled too.

"Quite impressive" agreed George, nodding.

"Good, now we know how the confetti works. I still have three more" I said smiling, before handing them the parchment in my hand. "I used a simple spell to make it pink, and the strong perfume smell will not go away" I said, smiling proudly. The boy's snickered and George read aloud:

"Dearest Severus.

It might be breaking the school rules, but every moment without you is breaking my heart. I have seen with my inner Eye that we are two extraordinary people walking down paths, both wanting nothing more than to walk together as we experience the mysteries of life that is beyond our imaginations. Like two sides of a coin, we are one. I do not believe it was a coincidence that we met. It is our destiny, to walk through life together.

Meet me in the Divination classroom.

Your lover, Trelawney"

All the boys abrupted into laughter.

"'Mione, this is bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron.

"See? You're a natural pranker" said Fred, patting me on the back.

"And who do I have to thank for that?" said I, raising a brow at the twins who were both grinning. "Now, all we have to do is go to the owlery, and borrow one of the school owls to give the letter to Snape tomorrow" I said.

"Make sure he gets it at breakfast" grinned Harry "I want to see his face"

The rest of the day was almost like a blur. I was too tired to really think or care about what was going on around me. These nightmares were really catching up with me.

Hoping that I would finally get a good night's sleep, I put up the usual silencing spells, before I went to bed.

I had been wrong. I'd never had nightmares three nights in a row. They were also getting worse. As I sat by the breakfasttable, staring at the food in front of me, but not eating, I almost didn't notice the tenfold of owls that flew in threw the windows, dropping letters and packages to almost everyone, including Snape.

Snape stared at the owl, wondering what on earth it was doing as it stared at him. Sure it was not for him, he decided to ignore it and continued eating his boring breakfast. The owl, however, would not have any of that as it started biting Snape's hand.

"Bloody bird" Snape muttered as his hand started bleeding.

"I believe the owl has a letter for you, Severus" said McGonagall who sat next to Snape, watching amused. Snape frowned slightly, before rolling his eyes.

"You don't say?" retorted Snape, his voice dripping in sarcasm. He frowned at the owl. It was a school owl, that was clear, but who the hell would send letters to him?

"Maybe you should open it, Severus" said McGonagall, this time not able to hide a small smirk.

"Yes, thank you for your input" sneered Snape, but he did as she said and untied the letter from the owl's leg. As the bird flew away, he ripped open the letter. Later, he regretted that, as a wave of nauseous perfume smell which was way too strong hit him. With an emotionless expression, he started reading the disgustingly pink parchment. As he finished, he was absolutely infuriated. Who dared ridicule him like that? Who had the nerve to-

Oh, but he could think of one, or maybe even three. He looked over at the Gryffindor table and considered the Golden Trio. They were all laughing about something, making a rocket as usual, as they engorged themselves in the foods. None of them seemed to be paying any attention what so ever to Snape, but he knew better than to dismiss them. He knew how sneaky they could be, even though they weren't in Slytherin.

With eyes that shot lightning and hands shaking in rage, he waved his wand. The letter suddenly took fire, and burned until there was nothing left of it. Still, the strong smell of perfume seemed to hang in the air.

"Severus, what-"

"-perfume advertisement. The owl must have gotten confused, because it certainly wasn't for me" snarled Snape, before continuing his breakfast, not saying another word on the matter. but in his head, he was already planning ways to take his revenge.

"Snape's furious" whispered Fred as he grinned while taking careful glances to the Head table. "He even set fire to the letter!"

"Oh, Snape has no idea what he's in for" grinned Ron.

I had not yet forgotten number five on the list, but as moments passed and no one of my friends had coughed loudly (which was the signal that Snape lifted a spoon), I thought I was safe.

However, after only ten minutes, both Ron and Harry started coughing loudly, neither very convincing. I sighed, before I stood up, and stared at Snape and his spoon. Snape returned the stare, and I blushed as I realized many others were staring as well. I squealed almost as loudly as Ron does when he sees a spider, before I ran out of the Great Hall as quickly as I could. Snape stared at me, utterly confused. He then sighed, muttered something under his breath, and continued his breakfast.

As I got out of the door, I finally stopped running, and looked down at the parchment of pranks. Prank 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 were crossed out.

"95 to go" I muttered, before heading towards my first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, great job! Now it is time to do number six" smiled George. I looked down on the list, then sighed as I realized how utterly embarrassing this was going to be.

"Do I have to?" I asked, hiding my face in the palm of my hands.

"Off course not-" said Fred. I looked up, hopeful.

"-you can always get hexed if that is what you prefer" finished George, smiling innocently. I glared at the twins, before sighing again, and heading down to the dungeon. I stopped when I saw that Harry and Ron were following me.

"Oh no, you're not going to come and watch, are you?" I sighed. Harry smiled sympathetically as he threw the cloak over himself and Ron. Groaning in aggravation, I stomped my way down to the dungeon.

"Perfect way to spend my free period" I mumbled as I approached the door to Snape's classroom, which I knew was filled with third years.

"We'll be behind that armor so no one bumps into us" whispered Ron.

"Off course you will" I muttered. Just then, the door was flung open and third year students were tumbling out of the classroom, whispering to each other. As the last student passed, I sighed and shrugged, before lying down flat on the floor. Slightly surprised by how comfortable the cold floor was, I closed my eyes. The tiredness was really catching up with me, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't get help without telling anyone about the nightmares, and that was out of question.

It was just then that Snape appeared in the doorway. He stopped slightly, considered me for a moment, before walking towards me. There was a pause where he just stared at me, opened his mouth, and closed it again. He then finally growled:

"Miss Granger?"

"Yes" I answered tiredly as I opened my eyes.

"May I ask what exactly it is that you're doing?" he hissed, his voice silky, but dangerous.

"Well, yes, you may. You see, I have fallen, and I can't seem to get up" I said, trying to act confident, but feeling everything from it. Snape raised a brow.

"You can't…get up" he repeated, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes, I can't get up" I retorted, not really knowing what else to say.

"Have you tried moving your legs? I would have thought such a know-it-all like you would consider that" he snarled, barely able to contain his anger. Feeling my own nervousness turn into anger, I rolled my eyes.

"Well, yes as a matter of fact I have tried that" I retorted angrily, glaring at the man. It was then I saw it: how the anger in his eyes suddenly disappeared and was replaced by a mischievous smirk.

"Well, what on earth am I going to do?" said Snape, with a very over exaggerated and fake hint of worry and despair in his voice. My eyes widened. Whatever reaction I had expected, this was not it.

"S-sir?" I stuttered as I frowned slightly. Seeing Snape with a different emotion that boredom and anger was making me extremely uncomfortable, and it didn't help that this emotion, which did not suit him at all, was directed towards me, even if I knew it was extremely fake.

"I can't very well leave you here, now can I?" he said, pretending to be thinking hard.

"Why not?" I asked, starting to panic slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, if you can't get up, then there is clearly something very wrong with you, maybe you're sick? I have to take you to Madam Pomphrey"

"Oh, that's really not necessary, sir. I'm sure that if I just lay here for a little while, I'll get up eventually." I said quickly, now not able to hide the panic in my voice.

"Oh no, I insist" pressed Snape, as he drew out his wand, and waved it. I felt myself rise up into the air, and cursed myself for doing this in the first place.

"Please sir, there is no need-"

"There is every need"

"but-"

"There is a floo in my office" interrupted Snape, ignoring me completely. I sighed as he walked towards the office, with me floating behind him. As I passed the armor, I glared at where I presumed Harry and Ron were laughing their heads off under the cloak. I floated into an office, then into a fireplace, with Snape beside me.

"Hospital Wing, Hogwarts" he said, before dropping the floo p owder. We were engulfed in green flames, and then I floated out of the fireplace, only that I was now in the Hospital Wing. I started floating towards a bed as Snape called for Madam Pomphrey.

"What happened?" she asked immediately as she saw me lying on the bed. I was about to answer when Snape interrupted.

"I was walking down the halls when Miss Granger, here, suddenly collapsed to the ground, hitting her head in the stone floor. As a former healer, I managed to heal most of the damage, considering that she was bleeding very much very fast, but I thought it would be wise to take her to you, to make sure there is nothing else wrong" he said, now looking at me with a fake hint of worry in his eyes. My nostrils flared as I gave him my ugliest glare. The only response I got was a raised brow.

"You little- I mean, that's not tr-"

"Please sit still while I examine you" said Madam Pomphrey as she waved her wand over my body. I felt a tingling sensation, but it quickly disappeared.

"You did very well, professor. There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her" said Madam Pomphrey as she considered me. "The pressure they put on children these days, but you have always been too hard on yourself in my opinion, Miss Granger" she said as she looked for a potion in the cupboard.

"Seeing that there isn't actually anything wrong with me, can I leave?" I asked irritated.

"There is no need for that tone, Miss Granger, I did just save you" said Snape, not able to stop his mouth from twitching. I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling no fear towards the man anymore, only anger. Suddenly, Madam Pomphrey was standing before me, holding out a potion.

"Why-"

"Because you've lost blood, that's why. Now drink" urged Madam Pomphrey. With a final glare at Snape, I downed the potion. I then sat up in the bed, and was about to stand up, when Snape suddenly stood before me and pushed my shoulder with almost no effort, but that still caused me to fall down on the bed again.

"But there must be a reason for her to collapse in such a way. Maybe it is, like you said, stress. Maybe she needs a day of or two" said Snape, looking at Madam Pomphrey, who was quite surprised and impressed by Snape. I, on the other hand, felt panic rise within me. What if I had another nightmare? What if Madam Pomphrey found out?

"Yes, exactly. How thoughtful of you, professor" she said, frowning slightly, but smiling.

"I don't need a day off! I'm fine!" I exclaimed, trying to sound convincing and calm, but the hint of hysteria in my voice gave it away.

"If you were fine, Miss Granger, then you wouldn't have collapsed, now would you?" retorted Snape. I pinched my nose bridge. Snape had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Quite. You're always working so hard. I think a day in bed would be good for you" finished Madam Pomphrey. She was about to walk to her office when I interrupted her.

"No, please!" I begged. There must have been something unusual in my voice, because both Snape and Madam Pomphrey stopped in their tracks and looked at me curiously.

"A day off won't hurt anyone, Miss Granger" said Madam Pomphrey, frowning slightly at how desperate I looked.

"What is it that bothers you so much with staying here until tomorrow?" asked Snape, this time with no sarcasm and no trickery, just plain curiosity. I quickly broke eye contact with them, and fumbled on the bedsheet. Realizing that I would not be able to come up with a good reason, I said:

"Nothing, it's just that I can't skip any classes, I'm already a bit behind" It scared me how easily I found it to lie to people, even my friends.

"A bit behind?" repeated Snape, raising a brow, clearly unconvinced. I ignored Snape and continued fumbling on the sheets. Madam Pomphrey huffed.

"This is the exact reason you should stay and rest; you put too much pressure on yourself. I'll find something calming for you" she said, before walking to her office. There was a short silence before I broke it.

"I can see why you were sorted into Slytherin" I muttered as I sat down more comfortably in the bed, deciding to change the subject.

"And for the first time, I can see why you were sorted into Gryffindor. However, I would advise you not to try and fool a true Slytherin again" he retorted, his eyes glowing dangerously. I couldn't help but smirk a bit. So Snape thought this was the end of the pranks? He had no idea.

Madam Pomphrey came back in, but this time with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Well, I have a class to attend to. Feel better, Miss Granger" said Snape, again with that fake hint of worry, before he stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomphrey frowned slightly at him, before she shook her head and said something about knowing him for years, but still getting surprised, and that trying to understand him would be a lost cause. I couldn't help but agree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was not allowed to have visitors, as it would perhaps "make me stressed again". Therefore, that day seemed to last an eternity, but it did finally end.

I had thought about it all day, and decided that my best chances was to stay awake to make sure I wouldn't have a nightmare.

I was exhausted beyond relief, but the thought of having to explain these nightmares scared me enough to keep me awake. Every hour felt like an eternity, but eventually, the sun rose up.

With a lot of persuasion, Madam Pomphrey let me go back to the dorm.

I arrived to the commonroom, where I again saw Fred, George, Ron and Harry sitting in a corner by the fireplace. Feeling a slight "de ja vu", I shook my head and slumped towards them.

"'Mione! You're alright" exclaimed Fred as I collapsed into a chair.

"No thanks to you" I muttered, barely able to keep my eyes open. "Snape convinced Madam Pomphrey that he saw me collapse and hit my head in the stone floor, and that I needed a day off. Sneaky bastard"

"Don't worry, you'll get your revenge today" smiled George, and I couldn't help but grin back.

"That's right! We have potions today" realized Harry, and I nodded and smiled as I read number seven on the list.

"This is the first time I've actually looked forward to having potions" said Ron, smiling surprised to himself.

Moments came and passed, and before we knew it, we were standing outside Snape's classroom, waiting for him. However, I quickly realized that it had been a mistake to stay awake that night as I started to feel really dizzy. As I leaned against the wall, Ron gave me a worried look.

"'Mione, you alright?", he asked as he put a hand on my shoulder. Feeling nausea building up in my throat, and taking deep breaths, I nodded.

"I don't think I'll do number seven today" I muttered to Harry and Ron. They both frowned concerned, and was about to answer when Snape turned the corner. He came to a slight halt when he saw me, before he smirked slightly, remembering what happened the day before, and stormed through the door. I sighed, before I followed him in, along with the rest of the students.

The dizziness got worse, but I tried to ignore it as I sat down on my usual seat, in the back of the classroom with Harry to my left, and Ron to my right. They were both casting glances to me, but I ignored them as well as I tried to listen to what Snape was saying.

"Today, we will be making a more advanced potion-" as he said this, I heard both Ron and Harry sigh in defeat. "- the Draught of the living dead. I do not expect many of you to succeed-" he sneered, as he looked over at a serious number of Gryffindor's, but resting his gaze on Neville longer than the others. "-but if you have listened to anything I've said this year, you should find it possible. The recipe is on the board, and the ingredients are in front of you. You may begin"

Shaking my head to clear it, I did as he told me to, and started reading the recipe on the board.

However, as I tried to, the letters decided they wanted to fly around on the board, making it impossible for me to read. I squinted my eyes, and shook my head, but the sentences didn't make any sense. I cursed myself as I realized what was happening. This wasn't just tiredness. This was what always happened before I had a nightmare. Dizzyness, nausea. Was it possible to have nightmares while you're awake, if you are tired enough?

"Hermione, are you sure you are alright?" asked Harry, frowning at me.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just forgot to put on my lenses today, so I'm having some trouble reading the recipe" I lied.

"I didn't know you used lenses" said Ron surprised.

"Well, I do, and since I can't really see much, I would appreciate it if you could read what was on the board to me" I lied again, feeling slightly guilty for how easy it was. I was not going to admit my secret, not now, not ever.

"Off course" mumbled Harry, before he started to whisper the recipe to me. Ignoring how ill I was feeling, I did the orders Harry gave me. I had to do it a bit slower, not really able to move too quickly without getting too dizzy to work. But it worked, and I was halfway through when Snape suddenly stood in front of me.

"And why, Mr. Potter, do you feel the need to read the instructions aloud to Miss Granger?" he hissed with a raised brow. I felt another wave of dizziness hit me, and had to lean on the desk to stand up straight. When Harry saw that I wasn't about to talk, he quickly said:

"Hermione forgot to put on her lenses today, sir, so she can't read what is on the board" Snape frowned and looked at me, tilting his head to one side. He was about to say something when Lavender Brown decided to ruin it all.

"You don't use lenses, Hermione. I've shared a bathroom with you every morning the last six years, and I've never seen you take them on" she laughed with that girlish laughter I hated so much.

"So this is your revenge for Ron choosing me, eh?" I thought as I glared at her. Snape raised a brow and turned to me.

"Interesting" he muttered. "I do not appreciate lies, nor do I think your friends to. Why can't you read?" he asked. Now both Snape, Ron and Harry were watching me intently. I felt my breath shorten. "They can't find out, they can't find out" This sentence repeated itself in my head over and over, as I tried to come up with an excuse. I found that very hard, however, as the dizziness increased, along with a headache.

"I uhm.. Well, you see-" The world around me was spinning, and I was holding on to the desk as if it depended on my life, refusing to have an episode in such a public place. This usually only happened at night.

"Yes?" asked Snape, his voice impatient.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"May, I be excused, sir?" I asked, doing everything in my power to remain from looking him in the eyes. Ron put a hand on my shoulder, but I flinched away. Not even waiting for a response, I grabbed my bag and ran out of the classroom, only just managing to do so without falling to the ground.

"I have to find somewhere private, somewhere safe" I thought, ignoring Snape's commands that I had to come back. Storming through the door, I quickly closed it behind me and looked around in the dungeon hall. To my relief, I found a cupboard. I quickly ran in, put up a simple but effective silencing charm, and a locking charm. Hopefully, they would think I had run down the hall.

Sighing, I sat down with my back against the wall and my head between my hands, hyperventilating. This had never happened at daytime before, I realized as visions appeared in my head.

Harry screaming in agony, Ron dead on the floor, Ginny crying her heart out. Pain, so much pain. Soon, soon. Pain. Death. Soon…

I quickly opened my eyes, and realized I was shivering. Hot tears were running down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away as I thought about what I had seen.

This vision had repeated itself in my head for months, and it was always the same thing. Harry screaming, Ron dead, Ginny crying, and the warning that it would happen soon. I didn't know what it meant. If it was traumas from the night in the Ministry, or if it really was visions. If it really would happen.

I had tried to ignore them, brush them of as nightmares, considering that they only happened during nighttime. But in the middle of the day? This had never happened before. This wasn't just a nightmare. Deciding what to do, I stood up. My breathing was now more normal. I put my ear against the door, listening for footsteps outside. When I couldn't hear any, I unlocked the door, and started running to one of the last places I wanted to be in, with one of the last persons I wanted to be with.

I did perhaps not feel dizzy anymore, but I was still really tired, so the way up to the Divination classroom was the worst jog of my life.

I did finally make it there, however, and sighed as I breathed in that familiar stuffy heavy air, along with all kinds of perfume smells. To my luck, Trelawney was sitting behind her desk, and there was no one else in the room.

"Professor?" I asked quietly as I stepped into the classroom, only now remembering how I had left things with Trelawney in my third year.

Trelawney quickly looked up, her huge eyes staring at me from behind those windows she called glasses.

"Miss Granger?" she asked with a slight frown, before she stood up and smiled. "I may be psychic, but I could never have foreseen you coming back here. Can I help you?" she asked as she sat down and gestured for me to sit down on the chair behind her desk as well.

Relieved that she was so welcoming, I sat down. I then hesitated before I spoke; I had not planned what I was going to say. I just knew I had to talk to someone about it.

"I.. ehm- well you see… I wondered… could you tell me anything about predictions or visions into the future?" I asked, cursing myself for how nervous I was. She raised a slightly surprised brow.

"Well, yes, I know a thing or two, seeing that it is my job" she said, chuckling lightly. I laughed a bit nervously too. "Well, what exactly is it that you want to know?" I frowned. What did I want to know?

"How do you know it is a vision? Not just your imagination running wild or traumas or something" I finally asked. She frowned slightly, sipped on her teacup, before she answered.

"I think that if a person experience traumas, they would know that it was traumas from the very beginning, seeing that traumas comes from personal experiences.

Also, if you want to tell a vision from something else, remember that visions aren't usually very detailed or clear. You might only see people, but not their surroundings, or the other way around where you only see this one place, but never faces. It is not unusual that one doesn't really understand ones visions, and then there's the many side effects. But-"

"Side effects?" I interrupted, feeling my heart in my throat. Trelawney tilted her head to one side and looked dreamily out into the air.

"Yes, some experience that they don't remember their visions, others get sick, and some forget who they are for a minute or two. But what I don't see is where this sudden interest for visions have come from, you seemed so against it in your third-"

"Are visions always true?" I interrupted again. Trelawney huffed, obviously not appreciating it, but I couldn't care less at the moment.

"No, not always. The future is never set in stone, Miss Granger. It solely depends on us and our choices. However, there has been many occasions where seers like myself have tried to prevent a vision from coming true, and that is what caused the vision to come true in the end. Messing with ones powers and using it for own advantages may sometimes be as dangerous as to mess with time itself. I presume you know all about messing with time after all you heard from McGonagall in your third-"

"So the best thing to do is to not do anything at all?" I asked, frowning and blinking hard to keep my eyes dry. Trelawney gave me a long look, before answering.

"The best thing to do in that kind of situation is to do what is always best to do in every situation. What is right. Rule number one for every one who possess the inner Eye is to never let it affect your actions in every day choices. But, Miss Granger, I must ask. Why are you so curious to know? I highly doubt it is because of academic purposes" She was staring at me, waiting for an answer, but I didn't know what to say. I was so overwhelmed by all of this.

"Do you always have to be born with the inner Eye? Or is it something you can learn, or maybe even get out of nowhere?" I said, ignoring her question again. She chuckled lightly.

"No, every psychic in history has always claimed that they were born with the power. I hardly believe it is possible to, as you say "get it out of nowhere". The universe is not so generous" I stood up abruptly, almost knocking over a teacup on the desk as I did so.

"Thank you" I said, my voice barely above a whisper, before I turned my heal and walked out.

"but you haven't answered any of my questions! Why do you-" I did not hear the rest, however, as I was already halfway down the stairs, running as quickly as I could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was sitting, or hiding, in a girl's bathroom, somewhere in the fifth floor. I wasn't even sure exactly where myself, I had just wanted someplace where I could be alone and think. I didn't even know what time it was, and hadn't noticed how long I had sat there until I realized how hungry I was. Sighing, I checked my watch, and frowned surprised as I realized I had sat here for an hour.

I walked out of the stall and looked at myself in the mirror.

"I'm not psychic" I scoffed nervously. "I'm just Hermione. Just Hermione. I read books, do my homework, and I'm not so superstitious. I'm Hermione Granger, and I don't have visions, and I certainly don't believe in them. Superstition…completely irrational…impossible…Trelawney's mad" as I said this to myself, a part of me calmed slightly. Another part, however, knew that I was lying to myself.

Completely ignoring the latter, I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out.

"I'm fine. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me. I'm Hermione Granger, and I'm fine" I repeated this to myself as I walked down the Great Staircases, on my way to my dorm.

This was when things got weird. I walked up the last staircase, and I was about to say the password to the Fat Lady.

Then, I walked down the long corridor. I was suddenly feeling extremely heavy, as if each step took a huge amount of effort. Shivering in coldness, and feeling extremely tired, I leaned against the cold stonewall. It was only then I realized I was in the dungeon halls. With a ragged breath, I tried to stand up straight again. However, it was almost as if my legs weren't listening. As much as I tried, I was far too exhausted, too cold to do anything. Feeling as death itself, I slowly sank down, until I was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall. I slowly closed my eyes.

It was then a dark, tall figure stormed around the corner.

"Miss Granger!" he exclaimed, before he ran towards me. Wondering who the hell was disturbing my beauty sleep, I groaned, not having the energy to open my eyes.

"Miss Granger, stay with me" he said, and I felt strong arms lift me up. I frowned slightly, wondering what the person meant. Did it really look as if I was going anywhere?

"Open your eyes" he commanded, his voice suddenly harsh. It was only then I recognized it. If it had been anybody else, I would be too exhausted to care. But then I realized that Severus Snape was carrying me. With a shocked look on my face, I opened my eyes. What the hell was he doing?

"Look at me" he quickly said. It took a moment to get him into focus, but I managed to do it in the end, and I looked dazedly at the old bat. I then saw traces of blood on the man.

"You're bleeding" I muttered, surprised by how hoarse and tired my voice was.

"It's not my blood, you imbecile. It is yours" retorted Snape, looking down at something on my chest, then almost wincing in disgust. I frowned, and looked dazedly down on where Snape was looking.

There was a hole, right in the middle of my chest, just under my neck. Blood was drenching my shirt, which was now far from white.

I don't think I truly registered what was happening, or what that hole meant. I wasn't even in pain, I was just cold and heavy and tired. I did not notice that we were in a floo until green flames engulfed us. Then, Snape put me down on a warm bed. Smiling satisfied, I closed my eyes again and started drifting off.

"Oh no, you don't" he hissed, but it was already too late. I was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am sadly not J. K. Rowling, these are not my characters and so on

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly I opened my eyes. "Something is different" was the first thing I thought as I started to wake up. It was not the fact that I was sleeping in another bed in another room, nor was it that I now knew the secret behind my nightmares. No, there was something different with me. I felt truly unnerved as I realized the thing that was different, was the fact that I felt well rested. I couldn't remember sleeping so well since last year! Sighing satisfied, I sat up in the bed.

That was when it really hit me that I was sleeping in the Hospital Wing. Frowning, I looked around in the room. My gaze, however, lingered on the fireplace. Had I flooed there? Memories from the day before were not clear just yet, but they were starting to become clearer as I looked around.

I was wearing bluish pajama pants and a white shirt that had the same spotty pattern. I recognized it as Hospital pajamasat once.

I then gasped loudly. As I looked down on my clothes, I remembered. The blood, the hole in my chest. With a ragged breathing and shaking hands, I unbuttoned the first buttons, and stared at it. There was no trace of any wound whatsoever. I quickly calmed myself by taking a deep breath. I did not have a hole in my chest. Not anymore, anyway. I was safe.

It was then I heard loud voices outside the entrance. I quickly buttoned up my shirt as I tried to listen to the voices.

"…she awake?"

"I don't think so. She's exhausted, the poor girl"

"If she is, would it be possible to-"

"Yes, yes, you may. I normally wouldn't agree to let you interrogate her in the state that she's in, but I think we all need some answers, and that quickly"

"Thank you, Poppy" Footsteps approached, and suddenly Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape, Trelawney and Madam Pomphrey walked in. I stared at them, a bit bewildered by how many they were. All kinds of different expressions greeted me. Relief, worry, confusion, a slight hint of irritation. I do not doubt you can guess to whom each of them belong.

"Ah, Miss Granger" smiled Dumbledore as he saw I was awake. "How are you feeling today?" he asked, his blue bright eyes piercing me. Feeling slightly uncomfortable with all the professors staring at me, I hesitated.

"I'm fine, thank you" I said, smiling back. Again, it surprised me how hoarse and soar my throat was.

I knew they wanted me to say something more, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Are you sure?" asked Madam Pomphrey. "There's nothing you need? Not some calming tea?"

"No thank you" I said, nervously.

"I think tea would be marvelous" said Dumbledore suddenly, smiling to Madam Pomphrey as she nodded and walked towards her office.

"I hope you will forgive me for bringing my colleagues along, but seeing that professor McGonagall is your Head of House, and professor Snape and Trelawney already are involved, I thought it fit. Unless you would feel more comfortable speaking alone with one of us?" asked Dumbledore kindly. I smiled, and shook my head.

It was then Madam Pomphrey came with a cup of tea. I smiled gratefully and took a sip, holding in a sigh of relief as I felt the warm liquid run down my throat.

"I'll leave you to it, then" said Madam Pomphrey, almost unwillingly, before she walked to her office. All the teachers, except Snape off course, sat down in chairs.

"Madam Pomphrey said that you've been quite exhausted, I believe the fraise she used was "sleeping like a rock"" said Dumbledore, tilting his head to one side.

"She did?" I asked, fumbling on the sheets.

"Yes. You have been sleeping for over two days" he answered, worry suddenly finding place in his eyes. I frowned slightly, but at the same time I wasn't really surprised. I hadn't exactly had a good night's sleep in a while. "Though I hope that you are now well rested enough to talk to us about what happened that day, three days ago" continued Dumbledore. I took another sip of my teacup, willing myself to stay calm.

"I-I don't really know where to start, sir" I answered honestly, fumbling with the sheets.

"Why don't we go through it together, hmm?" asked Dumbledore supportively. I almost sighed in relief, knowing that I would not have to explain everything alone.

"Your friends informed me that right before Potion's class, you started acting differently, as if you were feeling unwell. You had tried to deny it, but they could see you were not well. Are you with me so far?" asked Dumbledore. I nodded, but didn't look him in the eyes. Thinking back, that potion lesson seemed like ages ago.

"What happened next is a bit confusing to us. Professor Snape said that he heard Mr. Potter whispering the instructions on the board to you. When he asked why, you said you had forgotten to put on your lenses. Was this a lie?" There was no accusation in his voice, which really helped with me telling the truth.

"Yes" I confirmed. Dumbledore nodded.

"And why did you lie, Miss Granger?" asked Snape, speaking for the first time. I realized that McGonagall must have asked him to be extra nice, considering I was still sick, because irritation was lacking from both his voice and facial expression.

"It may seem silly, but I was dizzy, so I had trouble reading the recipe on the board. I therefore asked Harry to read it for me, not wanting to admit that I was sick-"

"-Why?" interrupted Snape again. I frowned.

"Because I had spent the last night in the Hospital Wing, and I didn't want to do so again" I answered honestly. It was after all the truth, even if it wasn't all of it.

"Please continue, Miss Granger" said Dumbledore. I swallowed.

"I thought the dizziness would go over, but it didn't. It got worse, until it got to the point where I thought I was going to be sick. The thought of getting sick in front of my classmates wasn't very appealing. Therefore, I ran out and went to the nearest bathroom" I lied, still not looking anyone in their eyes. There was a long silence.

"If you felt sick, then why did you go to professor Trelawney" asked McGonagall suddenly, not accusingly, but curios. I sighed, what on earth was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell them the truth, but there wasn't any other reasonable explanation.

"Miss Granger?"

"What does it matter if I did?" I suddenly asked. "I for one am for interested in how I got a hole in my chest" As I said it, I regretted it at once. I was just so scared. I sighed.

"I'm sorry" I muttered, squeezing my eyes shut. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly.

"Don't be, we'll talk about the background later, perhaps private if you prefer. You are right when you say that we are all more concerned about that wound. But you said that you don't know how you got it yourself?" asked Dumbledore, frowning slightly. I sighed in relief that Dumbledore had let it go so quickly, even though I knew he would bring it up another day. Then I nodded and replied:

"I can't remember anything from about an hour after I left professor Trelawney, to when Snape found me" The professors exchanged different worried looks.

"What was the last thing you remember you did?" asked McGonagall.

"I was on my way to my dorm. I was just about to say the password to the Fat Lady when I suddenly found myself in the dungeons halls instead" I answered honestly. "There are no pictures or flashes of memories. It's not even black. It was as if no time passed at all between when I was outside the dorm to when I was in the dungeon"

"And you didn't see anything suspicious? A person perhaps?" continued McGonagall, sitting on the edge of her seat. I hesitated before I answered.

"I didn't see anyone, but then again I didn't really pay much attention to my surroundings either" As I said this, there was a long silence. It seemed as if we didn't have anything to go on. That was until Snape said:

"I have a question" I looked up at him, raising a brow as if signing for him to continue.

"When I found you, you were bleeding a considerable amount of blood, and there was a huge wound in your chest, on the size of a fist" I winced slightly, not really appreciating the amount of detail. "What my question is is why weren't you screaming in pain?" he finished. I frowned, as I tried to recall that evening. I pondered about this, opened my mouth to say something, then closed it again.

"Miss Granger, what are you thinking?" asked McGonagall, studying me. I swallowed before I answered.

"Well, he has a point. I should have been in agony, but I didn't feel any kind of pain whatsoever. A bit discomfort, yes, and exhaustion and coldness, but not pain" I said. There was a long pause.

"What do you think? Some kind of potion?" asked McGonagall, looking from Snape to Dumbledore.

"I believe that this question will be far easier to answer once we discover what caused the wound in the first place" said Dumbledore calmly, though his face was strained and I could see he was thinking hard.

"Quite" muttered McGonagall, looking unnerved.

"Minerva, would you mind talking to the Fat Lady, and ask her what happened when Miss Granger blacked out. Severus, I would highly appreciate it if you could speak with some of the portraits in the hall where you found Miss Granger. I will talk with some of the ghosts, and see if any of them saw anything" said Dumbledore suddenly, standing up.

"I do not doubt that he Bloody Baron was down in the dungeons that night, as he almost always is. What I do doubt is that you'll get anything out of him" said McGonagall. I froze

"The Bloody Baron" I muttered, frowning slightly as I sat up straighter in my bed. The three professors looked at me.

"Miss Granger?" asked McGongall, but I was not listening. I quickly stood up and walked to the window. "Miss Granger, you're still ill. Please get back in your bed at-"

"No, you don't understand!" I interrupted. "The Bloody Baron!" I exclaimed, as I started to smile. There was something about him. I couldn't for the love of me remember what, but I knew, I just knew, that the Bloody Baron had something to do with that night. That he was somehow involved.

"Miss Granger, use words! Explain yourself" barked Snape.

"The Bloody Baron was there, I think. I can't remember how or why or what happened, but I'm sure that The Bloody Baron had something to do with what happened that night" I said confidently as I looked from Snape to McGonagall to Dumbledore.

"You're not suggesting that he was the one who caused you these injuries?"

"No- or, I don't know. I don't think so, I mean- how could he? He is a ghost. I just believe that he was there" There was a pause as the professors regareded me. Finally, Dumbeldore said:

"Good job, Miss Granger. Well done" he said, as he smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review. Hope you liked it


End file.
